Feddy Fazbears, the happiest place on earth pt1
by Mr.X 000
Summary: Mike just got a job as a security guard for his local pizzeria. To bad the restaurant has a dark and horrifying secret. Lets see if he makes it out alive.
1. prologue

Prologue: '87

All looked in horror, as the large metal fox looked up from his victim. Suddenly realizing what had just happened, the people in the room ran franticly in panic, as the other robots dragged the fox backstage. The room was plunged into sudden panic, tables and chairs flew, posters were torn down, children cried for their parents, and at the middle of it all, a single, deceased, adult male. The manager, realizing the situation was going to turn into a riot, shut down the restaurant and forced everyone outside, apologizing for the fox's behavior.

"You think a simple apology will excuse what he just did, he ripped someones face off!" Yelled one parent.

"He should be burned, burned!" yelled another.

"Thank you for coming," was all he had to say, when the guards of the restaurant exited the front entrance, blocking anyone that wasn't an employee from entering and trashing the place.

"You realize your actions don't just effect you, right!" yelled the bear looking robot, "It effects us, the manage, the staff, the restaurant, maybe even the entire city!"

"I don't see what the problem be?" said the fox, "The lubber was trying ta take me mask off, was suppose to let 'im?"

"No," said a rabbit looking robot, "you should have called over one of the staff or the manager, or you could have simply pushed him away!"

"Calm down Bonnie, he was only defending himself." said a robot who looked like a duck, but is actually a chicken.

"Selfdefense, would me hitting a child because he's taking his anger out on me be selfdefense?!" said Bonnie. "Think, we are much bigger and stronger then the humans we entertain, we need to worry about what we do and what we say."

"Bonnie calm down for two seconds, we need to think of what were going to do when the manager comes." said the bear

"Calm down, you want me to calm down?!"

"Bonnie just..."

"No Freddy your under reacting, you do realize that Foxy just killed somebody, something we are forbidden to do!"

The manager walked into the room as the robots were still in a, to say it lightly, "heated discussion".

"Guys" said the manager.

"Foxy needs to know that this behavior is not to be tolerated!" said Bonnie, "I strongly disagree with the idea that it was selfdefense, it couldn't be, he towered over the poor fella!"

"Guys!"

"Come on, it was just a misunderstanding." said Foxy.

"Oh, and how so?"

"Well, everyone freaked out over me, but I was the victim."

"Really, you feel your the victim, you just ripped off someones frontal lobe, do you understand what that means?" "It means that he is dead, gone, deceased, blank, lifeless, and you feel your the victim?"

"Guuuyyyssss!" yet they still ignored him.

"Thats it," said Freddy, " Chica, get him out of here."

Before Chica could grab Bonnie, he jumped on Foxy and started to attack him. Fur flying every where as metal on metal clashed and rolled on the floor. Freddy, Chica, and the manager all pled for Bonnie to stop, and Freddy pulled him away, but it was to late, the damage was done. He had dislocated Foxy's jaw, ripped all the fur off of his legs so you could only see the metal endoskeleton underneath, and ripped his suit in several locations.

The manager had had enough and that night, while the animatronics where powered down, decided that their free roaming capabilities where to dangerous. He ordered that foxy not be powered on accept for at night, when he couldn't hurt anybody, and for the others to follow a set script. This way, at least, no one else would get hurt. He, sadly, was very, very wrong, for this was just the beginning of things to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap. 1: Welcome to hell, we have pizza!

Michael Schmidt was as average as everyone else in his quiet little town. Like everyone else he went to work, like everyone else he went shopping after work, like everyone else he went back home everyday, ate dinner, pet his cat and watched tv, then went to bed to do it all again the next day. Sadly not like everyone else, he was fired when he arrived to work the next day. His former boss said it was because they were downsizing, and had to let some people go, he didn't make the cut.

A week went by and he finally found a job offering as a night guard for the local pizza place, Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He went for the job interview and passed with flying colors, but this was suspicious to mike, the manager seemed eager to hire him, and Mike was sure if this was any other employer, he would not be hired. Mike stuttered the entire interview and also showed up in a Pink Floyd tee-shirt and camo shorts, something that would more the certainly turn off other employers. But he pushed his feelings aside, at least it was a job.

He had to show up at eleven each night, and leave straight at six in the morning. When he showed up that night the manager gave him the run down, where the bathrooms were, the tour of the restaurant, what his job was, and the rules of the place. He looked the rules over and stopped at rule number 6, don't touch Freddy.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

His manger was a pretty easy going guy, he had three children after all, and ask his employees and they would tell you that he was the best boss that they had ever had, unless you ask about rule six, then he was a totally different person.

"It means don't touch the god damn bear, understand?" He yelled back at the guard.

"Yes, sorry I asked"

"Lets move on."

He led mike to his office, which looked pretty disgusting. Trash was everywhere, it smelt of a mix of BO and rotten eggs, and the wallpaper was fading from years of not being looked after. Mike's noes felt it was going to shrivel up like a prune.

"You'll get used to the smell." Said the manager

"Damn, did something die in hear." Mike joked.

His boss did not find the joke funny though and his expression made it very clear not to joke about it.

"Sorry." Was all mike could say.

"Well, i'll leave you to it, see you tomorrow, I hope." The last bit was very odd to Mike and he wondered what he meant, unaware that his question would soon be answered.

So Mike started to mess around in his office, he had a tablet that was connected to the cameras, two doors, that when he closed for the first time, startled him, and two door lights. He pondered why he needed so much security himself, wasn't he suppose to be protecting the restaurant, not the other way around.

When 12 finally rolled around, his shift started officially. The phone rang, when Mike picked it up, however, it turned out to just be a prerecorded message. He put it on speaker and listened.

The man on the other line started, _Hello, hello. Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. Just finishing up my last week know as a matter of fact._ Then he went on about the restaurant and he got pretty boring. Mike tuned him out and pulled out a book he brought with him. Zoning out for a few minutes. Then the next sentence pulled him out of his thoughts. _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night... _

"What the hell does that mean.?!" Mike yelled and kept listening, _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk as watchmen here, if any, is that the characters, uh, if they happen to see to you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. _

This made Mike start to worry a little bit. "What would they do to me if they catch me," he thought. _They'll probably try to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Mike relaxed a bit until he heard the next sentence. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if they weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._ "Yeah, well no freaking shit, idiot." _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day would be your eyeballs and teeth when they...well, pop out the front of the mask, heh. Hope that doesn't make you a bit nervous._ "Oh no!" Mike said sarcastically, "That made me feel so much better." _Alright, good night._

So Mike was left to figure things out on his own. He was shaking more then he had ever in his life. He decided it would be best to check to see if the animatronics were all where they started. He flicked on his tablet and looked at the stage. Sure enough they were all there. Mike sighed in relief as the footage blacked out. Mike started shaking when the feed came back, one of the robots were gone.

Mike started frantically checking all the other cams looking for the missing bot, and found it in the dining hall, blank expression staring into the camera.

"Damn these things are creepy as hell." He thought to himself.

He looked at the robot for a few minutes. It was a purple rabbit, paws to its sides, just staring, its red eyes burning a hole in the camera. Then the feed cut out, came back, and the bot was gone. Looking, he could not, for the life of him, find the rabbit. There was a shadow in the left hall camera and squinting revealed the rabbit in the distance.

"Oh god, its getting closer." Mike was full on panicking at this point. He put the tablet down and curled up into a ball in his chair.

Sitting for a few minutes, he got the feeling he was being watched. At first he hesitated, but worked up the courage to turn the light on. There stood the robot, eyes still as menacing as ever. He let out a scream so loud it could have shattered glass and shut the door. He heard the robot moan in frustration, then it...spoke.

"You endo's give us such a hard time," it said, "its like you don't even care about the rules, no endoskeletons without their costumes, is it really that bad." The rabbit waited for a response from the frozen guard, but didn't get one. "Fine, make sure to watch your power!" And with that, it stormed off. Power? What was it talking about. He looked on the tablet and in the bottom left corner was a power meter, it read 75% and was dropping fast because of the tablet and the closed door.

"Damn it, now I have to worry about the power to!" He regretted not listening to the guy on the phone.

The rest of the night was uneventful. It seemed that only the rabbit showed up on everyones first night, and didn't give them to much trouble. When the clock struck six, he ran as fast as his legs could, out to his car, and sped away without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2: A shaky re-introduction

Night 2 was terrible, night 3 was hell, and night 4 made hell look like a nice place to live. What made matters worse was that there were actually four animatronics. The three on stage, the bunny, the duck thing, and Freddy himself, then in a little stage off to the side called pirates cove, there was a lone animatronic that looked like a fox, and the fox was the worst. The guy on the phone kept leaving messages and on the second mentioned the fox, he called it Foxy. As far as mike knew, Foxy was the one responsible for something called the bite of '87, the phone guy mentioned this.

Foxy, like mentioned, was the worst, all the others could be kept track of and even stopped at a some what slow pace, but Foxy would stay in one place, peering out of the curtain that was pirates cove. As he gets ready to attack, he would peer farther and farther out of the curtain. If unwatched for to long or watched for to long he would rush for the door, giving Mike only a limited time to respond, and it would bang on the door when it was closed on him.

So there was Mike, living his hell for another night, stuck in his office with his heart pounding more then it ever had. Oddly enough though, Mike kept coming back. Night after night he would return, only to be subjected to the same torture he goes through every night. He kept telling himself it was for the money, but deep down inside, something compelled him to come back. He shrugged it off and continued to survey the restaurant, keeping track of the locations of each animatronic and making sure Foxy was still in place.

This night was different however, you see, Mike had just broken up with his girlfriend, one he had been seeing for two months and who he felt was the one, so his mind was else where. Several times the killer robots had almost gotten into his room. This was not good, and Mike decided that he had to put his feelings aside, if he wanted to live to mope, but he couldn't and it was his utter down fall.

It was about 3 am and Mike was still lost in thought, and it had also been about a half hour since Mike had checked pirates cove, so this made Foxy a tiny bit, furious. No one had ever gone that long without checking on the cove and Foxy now decided to catch the "endo" that was held up in the office. Foxy opened the curtain all the way and made a lightning fast dash for the office. Mike had noticed the missing fox all to late and bolted backwards in his chair when the fox rushed in and let out the most blood boiling screech he had ever heard. Foxy grabbed Mike's leg and started to drag him down the hall, all the way to the backstage.

The other three had heard the commotion and joined Foxy in the backstage, fore getting endo's back into uniform was always a four person job. They greeted Foxy as they entered, noticing the struggling and screaming guard in his hand and hook.

"Way to go Foxy, you got it," said Freddy

"Yeah Foxy, way to go," replied the duck.

"Thanks, got 'im when 'e wasn't look'in." Said Foxy proudly

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get him back into uniform" replied the rabbit.

"No wait," plead the guard "i'm not an endoskeleton, i'm..."

"Quiet you," yelled Freddy "your already in deep trouble for not having your suit on, Better not hear another peep out of you."

Mike shut up and left the robots to plot his demise.

"Which suit should we use" said the rabbit.

"How about the pink one" said the duck.

"Yeah, I like that one to,"

"Bonnie, Chica, no, this endo is obviously a boy" said Freddy.

"How can you tell that, there is no difference between them, not until they have their suit on."

"His voice is a dead give away, come on Chica, pay attention."

After about 20 minutes of argue they settled on a blue bunny suit with red rose colored cheeks. Then they began to put him in.

"Wait, no stop," mike kept screaming, "I'm not one of you!"

"We heard this all before, just stop struggling, it'll all be over soon," said the rabbit.

They were slowly inching him forward to make sure he fit in right, all the while Mike fighting vigorously. He managed to grab hold of one of their heads, the ducks and he pulled it off as he slid. Watching in horror, the four dropped him on the ground and just stared, mesmerized by what they saw.

"There," Mike said, "now does her head look like mine at all?!"

The "endo" was right, there was no resemblance between Chica's endoskeleton and the other thing at all.

"What are you" Freddy asked.

"I'm human you idiots!"

At that sentence they all realized that every so called endo, was actually a human, and Freddy could only muster out one word.

"Whoops."


End file.
